Alone
by awordycontradiction
Summary: Their love and loyalty was going to save them, even if they couldn't always do it alone.


**Did anybody else feel like last nights episode wasn't the greatest? I don't know what it is, even the acting sort of seemed off. Maybe it's just me. But I loved that Tyler and Caroline were back, and this waste of an episode just proved that they are the greatest relationship on this damn show. (well, romantic wise.) I didn't like that scene between Caroline and Klaus, he's an annoying character sometimes, and I see so many parallels between him and Damon, it's getting very tedious, or is that just me too? I believe that Caroline was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear, because her and Tyler know his weaknesses, even if they can't always account for his hasty actions, but as usual, Klaus was glorified for doing the right thing, when in reality he was only cleaning up his own mess. Sorry for ranting... enjoy, because they needed an end scene, and didn't get one. :)**

**oh, and does anybody think this cure is real? Because I don't and I cannot see a show about vampires turning them all human.. even though some I think deserve the second chance...**

Tyler braced his powerful arms on the dining room table. His fists clenched and unclenched with a lack of purpose. The teenagers mind was racing, desperate for the vulnerability his blood line donor had for his girlfriend, _his _Caroline. He didn't want to be at the mansion right now, he wanted to be at Caroline's side, comforting her, making it right, fixing everything he caused; because he did, no matter how many ways the blonde vampire tried to play it, Tyler put his faith into someone that shouldn't have been trusted and he was paying heavily for it.

Klaus was the cause of everything, if he never showed up, things would've been different. He could blame the original all he wanted, but at the moment it wasn't going to bring his mom back, and it wasn't going to cure the love of his life. Klaus did, as he had done time again to the Lockwood heir, show how quickly he could put Tyler into a position of weakness, rob him of any control and affiliation. But he would disregard that, let his allegiance and free will be tested and stripped as long as Caroline was safe. If she was okay, everything else would be too, eventually.

Tyler let his shaking legs carry him tediously through the museum like halls of his home, wandering aimlessly, willing himself in the crudest way not to rush back to the Gilbert house, not to steal Caroline away and slim her chances of survival. They were too young for all his heartache. He knew he couldn't be there. She trusted him fully and now he really needed to trust her. Tyler would just ruin everything, he realized if he showed up, alarmed and impatient.

She was all he had left, and the thought of losing her left a pain in his still chest and a dry ache in his throat that nothing, not a blood bag, and not his family's stash of whiskey could settle. He felt different without her next to him. Caroline deserved more than Mystic Falls, and she deserved more than a boyfriend that couldn't even save her from a werewolf bite. But Tyler couldn't afford to think like that. He couldn't keep going back to that time, when it was him that made the mistake, when he bite her and begged desperately for Klaus to fix it. That was the night he confessed his love, the true feelings that he hid from the moment she showed up after his transformation. He knew Caroline was it for him, he didn't care if he had forever, he knew that this was the _real _thing. Klaus couldn't take that away from him, Tyler wouldn't even let the rebuttal form a thought in his head.

Caroline would want him to stay positive. She knew what she was doing. They knew how to hit him where it hurt. But Tyler's car keys were burning a hole in his pocket and his muscles strained, knowing it would only take minutes to run the blocks to Elena and Jeremy's home.

What if it didn't work? What if there wasn't a single light inside of Klaus? Then what? Would Tyler be too late again? Would he have to live with the fact that he couldn't save someone that he loved? His eyes flashed amber, the uncontrollable anger simmering like he'd never been free of it. His thoughts went back to the night of the Christmas party, how Sheriff Forbes came to his door, glassy eyes and a troubled tremor, telling him she was gone, that she _wasn't_ coming home. He couldn't let that happen again. Tyler stormed to the front door, but before he could get a grip on the knob, he thought of Caroline, she trusted him, and he trusted her, and they both knew this would work. It had to.

He settled into his fathers old office, not having much use now. This grand home worthless and empty. He had no family to fill it up with anymore, and there wouldn't be anymore Lockwood's to come, not if this cure notion was a bust. He was alone, and Tyler couldn't think of anything more horrible at the moment. He let the pads of his fingertips role lazily over the smooth glaze finish of the wooden desk. His father used to sit in here, coming up with ideas to fix the town, keep the supernatural away, being the leader that everyone assumed Tyler could be. But his confidence was shot and the last person to believe in him was at the mercy of a monster who created him.

He prayed it wasn't too late to change things.

"_Tyler!"_ A frantic voice came from the parlor. It was gentle and soft and everything good in this twisted world. He jumped to his feet, half believing he imagined it. _"Tyler, where are you?" _The voice, her voice was louder. _"Oh my god. Caroline!"_ Tyler grunted, astonished from the studies entryway. The couple flung to each other, moving at a speed far to quick for a human, but not nearly as quick as needed. Tyler engulfed his girlfriend, circled her in his arms and sighed, breathed for the first time since that morning. "It worked, we did it." Caroline panted, Tyler could hear the strain in her voice, trying not to cry. "You did it." He whispered into her hair. Tyler let his eyes slip closed and thanked his angel, his _mom_, for bringing back the only thing worth living for.

He would've given up his fairly new acquired freedom, he would have swallowed down the memory of the bottles of wolves-bane and the ignored the nightmares of his every fiber tearing at the seems, long as he'd be able to see that smiling face again. Every day of forever. Tyler would've given up everything for Caroline Forbes, and he knew she'd do the same in a heartbeat. That's what made them different, that's what made them strong, and no matter what would happen down the road, their love and loyalty was going to save them, even if they couldn't always do it alone.


End file.
